The Clearing Sky
by wombatlover
Summary: Harry Potter and Dudley Dursely live with their guardian, Special Agent Eclipse Evans, a relative of their mothers. The two cousins are best freinds and both are talented at many things. What will they all do when Harry is invited to Hogwarts? Will he eve


The room was dark and quiet, filled to the brim with computers and people. It represents the most secure intelligence station in the United Kingdom. No one had ever cracked their code; no one had ever hacked their servers or seen the data so carefully stored on the computers they tended. They were complacent, no one had ever gotten past their security and they were sure that no one ever would. As the last agent left the room to go for break the main station began to beep for the first time that was not a drill. The agent turned back to the room with a furrowed brow and a puzzled frown, there was no drill scheduled today, why would the computers issue a security alert? ... Unless... the agents eyes widened in shock then he turned towards the wall and the intercom hung there. "Security breach in the vault! Security breach in the vault! Code blue! This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill!" He said has he sounded the first alarm ever heard in the vault, the most closely guarded and secure database and intelligence station in Her Majesties' service. Everywhere in the building agents heads turned in comic shock, how could this have possibly happened? But the weren't the best of the best for nothing, after less then a second of hesitation task were abandoned all over the building has they rushed back towards their stations to ward off this impossible threat just has they had been trained to do. With in 10 seconds of the first warning beep that signaled a security breach every agent had manned their stations and they had successfully re secured the network. The hackers' careful holes had been closed and the trail he had made had been traced only to show that the hacker had been somehow working from within the vault itself from a computer that was not even on at the time. The agents desperately tried to find the hacker but they never found another trace of him. They did not even did not even know why the hacker had entered their network in the first place none of their data had been erased altered or stolen. From that day the vault record of security was broken and the agents were no longer complacent. The vault was never hacked again.  
  
On the other side of England in a basement room filled with technological wonders and hockey memorabilia a young boy with closed his laptop with a self-satisfied smirk. Then he pulled a flip-phone from the pocket of his carefully frayed and over sized jeans. "Hello? This is Potter. 00478901. Mission complete. No I don't think they'll ever be that sure of themselves again sir. They'll never trace it; I looped my trail back to the vault. No I didn't look at anything, just in and out. Yes sir, I'll do that. Goodbye." With a roll of emerald eyes the boy flicked the phone closed and sighed in resigned affection. "Honestly the man thinks that if he didn't tell me to eat and sleep I'd just go to ruin, I can take myself you know." He whined in the direction of the blonde boy next to him. "Well really Harry" said the blonde "if someone doesn't remind you to eat or sleep you won't until you pass out." The green-eyed boy who had just hacked the impossible hack pouted at that. "That's not true Dud, I sleep when I get tired and eat when I get hungry or when someone feeds me. It's not like I go out of my way to starve myself or anything." Now it was the blonde's turn to roll his eyes "Oh really?" he said challengingly "And what was the last thing you ate and when?" he asked oh so casually. Harry opened his mouth respond but then shut it quickly has he swiftly discovered that he had absolutely no clue when the last time he had eaten had been. Although he did know that it had been a plate of brisket on rice that his Aunt Petunia had given him. Chewing on his lower lip he decided to brazen it out. "Well I had a bit of brisket and rice just yesterday and its not even noon today so, my dear cousin, I have too been eating." Harry finished off this argument with a flourish. Harry's cousin blinked at him in subtle horror and ruined Harry's victory completely. "You do realize Harry that the last time Mum had brisket in the house was two days ago right?" he asked worried for his cousin's sanity. "I finished off the last of if myself". Harry's brow crinkled in thought at that bit of news. "Oh, so that's why I have this huge headache then, good show Dudley" he replied calmly. Dudley blinked in shock and then groaned in exasperation. "You idiot" he groaned. Then he rose to his feet pulling his much smaller cousin with him. "Come on" he said has he dragged a feebly protesting Harry up the stairs to the first floor. "I think there's the making for sandwiches in the crisper. I'll make you one, can't have the star of the city's junior hockey league pass out, again after all." He said in a teasing manner has he sat his cousin on one of the many stools by the kitchen counter. Then he began whirling around the kitchen getting together all ingredients he would need to make a sandwich Harry could actually eat with the starvation routine the boy regularly pulled. Harry in the mean while watched eagerly as his cousin worked his own brand of magic in the kitchen. It was somewhat surprising really just exactly how good a cook Dudley really was. A person wouldn't expect a jock of a wrestler to be good at something has delicate has cooking. But then again a person also wouldn't expect a first string hockey player and skater like himself to enjoy computers has much has he did, or that he would be has good at them as he was. It was almost like magic the way he just knew exactly what to do in situation that would have just about anybody else frozen in place for precious seconds that he judiciously used to get things done without interference, he did the same thing in hockey and skating really it just didn't seem as strange when you were physically moving your entire body has opposed to simply typing.  
  
"There now" said Dudley has he slid a plate full of cold cut turkey and black forest ham sandwiches in front of his cousin, who appeared to have drifted into his own unique world, where ever it was. He couldn't help but sigh in exasperation at the site, Harry's tendency to think to hard whenever he stopped moving for too long was the main reason why he almost never ate or slept. He just forgot to do so because he would always have so many other things on his mind. This particular quirk of Harry's worried Dudley a great deal, because most people assumed his cousin was capable of taking care of himself when that could not be farther from the truth has far as everyday living went. It wasn't that Harry couldn't do the thing it was just that he would get so caught up in one project or another that he would forget about that little thing like food and sleep and proper lighting. Some times Dudley worried that his cousin's attitude wasn't really what Harry intended but was instead the result of the accident that killed Harry's parents and sent him to live with Dudley's family. The deeply grooved lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead was not something that inspired confidence in a sane and mentally healthy Harry. Especially when he remembered that the incident had occurred well over ten years when Harry was just a baby and the scar was still deep and tender enough to bleed in addition to the fact that when you rubbed you could easily feel where the groove was even in the bone. However it wasn't important right now, getting his cousin back in the real world and eating was. With quick roll of eyes and a quiet sigh Dudley realized that his cousin had been staring off into space for a good five minutes now and had not even noticed the food in front of him. He reached out to poke the other boy with his spatula. "Harry...Harry...you're supposed to be eating remember?" he asked in a worried tone has Harry continued to ignore him through three pokes and a jab.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was becoming annoyed, here he was trying to figure out what that strange dream he kept on having meant and someone was insisting that he pay attention to them "...ry...you're supposed to be eating remember?" He heard the last part of Dudley's question and abruptly remembered that his cousin had been cooking for his benefit just a moment ago. What had Dudley made him he wondered has he looked around for food and cousin, not finding either for a worrying moment. Then Harry looked directly in front of himself and there was his cousin sitting across from a steaming plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk gazing at him with an anxious expression. "What's the matter Dudley?" he asked has he began eating the closest sandwich, couldn't let good food like that go to waste after al. "You spaced out on me again." his cousin accused "Do you even realize that its been a little over half an hour since we came up here? Or that you spent just about the entire time staring out into nothing, not even noticing that you lunch was done for ten whole minutes that it took for me to get your attention?" he said with a frown. 'Honestly' thought Harry with a roll of his eyes 'Dud's such a worrywart too, if I didn't know better I'd think he and the boss had gotten together and formed the "Run Harry Potter mad by smothering him society" actually they probably did anyway, now that he thought about. "On second thought" Harry decided ' I don't mind if they did, after all it means that I always get free food that I didn't have to cook myself and am allowed to sleep just about anywhere I want to without interference' all in all it was a pretty good deal in Harry's opinion, not that he would ever let them know that. Or that he was all that fond of sleeping anyway. Lately it seemed that all he had to do was close his eyes and he would be bombarded with strange images of what seemed to be a secret world where people wore robes as everyday fashion, went to school in castles and used owls to deliver mail. This in addition to the dream were he was being carried by a giant riding a flying motorcycle had him convinced that either he was going mad for real after all this time. It did not make Harry Potter, ten year-old computer genius, agent by proxy of Her Majesties secret service and junior hockey star very happy to think such things.  
  
In search of distraction he started looking for the man that had become guardian to both himself and his cousin some 5 years ago. "Hey Dud, where's the old man? I mean, isn't he supposed to be home by now? " He asked after a quick glance at the kitchen clock, which was currently showing 3:00 in the afternoon. Obligingly his cousin turned to look at the clock has well. "Hmm, your right" he said, "Eclipse should be home by now, I wonder what's keeping him?" Dudley didn't get the chance to continue has at that exact moment the kitchen door slammed open and a tall, elegantly built man stumbled through. The man was laden with brightly wrapped packages of various sizes, all of which looked even brighter against his subdued black suit and short black hair. Both boys were too startled by the appearance of the packages to notice the trouble the man having, until of course said man brought it to their attention. "A little help here boys" he said lightly in a voice that was just has darkly elegant has he himself was. "We don't want Dudley's birthday gifts to fall after all" the man said with a warm smile towards the boys. His purplish-blue eyes alight with a paternal sort of love for both of them. 


End file.
